


bloom

by icicaille



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Rimming, Trust Issues, kylo ren's bad dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icicaille/pseuds/icicaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is too quiet in bed. Ren devises a solution.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're going to like what I've planned," Ren says. "I've foreseen it."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carnival_papers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnival_papers/gifts).



> written for [carnival_papers](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/carnival_papers/pseuds/carnival_papers) as part of bygoneboy's [mini exchange on tumblr.](http://bygoneboy.tumblr.com/post/146979141132/maks-mini-exchange)
> 
> the prompt: "hux is super quiet in bed and kylo is determined to figure out how to make him make noise. the answer: rimming!"
> 
> this didn't receive a beta read, so all mistakes are my own. hope you like! ♥

"Do you, uh—like this?"

Hux lifts his head, pillowed on his crossed arms, and turns to look at Ren behind him.

"Do I like what?" Hux says, rubbing at the back of his neck. He's been on his knees for what seems like hours.

Ren nods at where they're joined together, his hips slotted against Hux's. He's stopped moving entirely. " _This_. You know. Is it good?"

Hux breathes out through his nose, very slowly, and closes his eyes. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't," he says, letting his head drop back. The pillow is cool on his cheek. "Though since you've decided to stop, I may change my mind soon."

Ren says nothing, but his hands tighten on Hux's waist. When he starts moving again, his thrusts are sharper than usual, and Hux blows out a long breath into the pillow. Ren mutters something furiously under his breath.

"What was that?" Hux says.

"I said—" Ren pauses, huffs. "I _said_ , sorry I can't tell since you never make a fucking sound!"

Hux chokes out a laugh. "That's your domain, I'm afraid. Some of us— _ah—_ possess actual self-restraint." How typical of Ren to be so desperate for reassurance, to presume that pleasure ought to be expressed through silly, barbaric noises. All the proof Ren needs is in Hux's continuing invitations. He doesn't see why Ren requires anything else—Hux has nothing to give.

Later, after they've both come and Ren pulls out, dramatically flopping down next to him without a word, Hux sighs.

"Have I offended you?"

Ren shakes his head, runs his fingers through his hair. "No. I mean—no, but it's—discouraging for me, I guess."

"How unfortunate," Hux says, idly rearranging the sheets around his waist. "It certainly has no bearing on my pleasure."

"Still, though. Would there be any way to—you know. Is there anything you'd want?" Ren bites his lip, looking more beleaguered than he has any right to be.

"I don't want anything that you haven't given me," Hux says. "Not necessary." He knows Ren hears: _I don't want you. I don't trust you._

He expects to see Ren's face darken, watch his eyes blow to black—but instead Ren looks pensive. Hux frowns, suspicious, as Ren settles back into the bed.

"You'll see," Ren says, throwing an arm over his face. "In time. It'll happen."

"If you think I'm going to moan for you like some two-credit whore, you're sorely mistaken," Hux says sharply. He rolls over, away from Ren, and buries his face in the pillow.

It smells like Ren; he hurls it to the floor, repulsed.

This should not touch him. He has come too far, conquered too much, to fret over what noises Kylo Ren's cock can drag out of him. But Ren's accusation— _you never make a fucking sound_ —gnaws at Hux, leaving him with the strident syllables of it ringing in his ears, over and over.

The trust he places in Ren is fragile, still coalescing into something solid and stable. Not strong enough for whatever Ren wants.

_Do you know what would happen if I made a fucking sound?_ he thinks, taking care to shield his mind from Ren's intrusions even as he wishes, wretchedly, that Ren would hear him. _I would be lost. I would be known, I would be laid bare, I would be lost._

That weak, soft part of him could not hope to survive in Ren's savage hands; letting Ren see him exposed, ripe for excavation, would be the ruin of everything.

When Ren folds himself over Hux later, pressing his face into the sharp ridges of Hux's shoulder blade, Hux allows it. He even pushes back, settling himself more closely in the cradle of Ren's arms.

Ren sighs. It's long and drawn-out, and the force of it trailing across his back makes Hux stiffen. He wants to turn around, to shake Ren, to remind him that they cannot be like this—they cannot be _soft_ or _loud_ or anything other than what has been prescribed for them since birth. Instead, he lets Ren's hair tickle his neck and Ren's steady, too-loud breath drift at his ear, steeling his resolve all the while.

He is master of himself. Ren will take nothing that he does not give.

*

In the morning, Hux rises early and leaves Ren, still sleeping, in bed. He showers and shaves. When he steps out of the fresher, Ren is gone.

Distracted by new transmissions from a scouting party, he doesn't notice Ren's lingering absence until midway through his second shift, when Ren appears abruptly on the bridge.

"General," Ren says, striding over. "I need to confer with you tonight. Supreme Leader has given us new orders."

Hux raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Ren says. "They must be discussed in private."

"I see," Hux says. He beckons to Unamo. "Move the meeting with Sonn-Blas to another cycle, please."

She nods and hurries off, and Hux returns to his datapad. After he's swiped through several transmissions, he realizes Ren hasn't retreated.

"Very well, Ren," he says, "You've got what you wanted. My rooms, 22:00. Now leave me to work in peace."

*

Hux is sitting at his desk with a cup of strongly diluted caf when Ren strides in.

"It's 22:18," Hux says. "You're late."

Ren ignores him and reaches up to unlatch his mask, then sets it down on the desk. He stares at Hux, looking gravely serious. "I have something planned for you."

Hux tilts his head, tamping down a sudden burst of apprehension. "For me? Oh, Ren, you shouldn't have."

"You're going to like what I've planned," Ren says, fingering the saber at his hip. "I've foreseen it."

Hux rises and meets him in the middle of the room. "We'll see." Whatever Ren has in store—it will hurt, Hux knows. He knows, and he stands on the precipice anyway, daring Ren to break him.

He folds his arms across his chest and waits, expecting.

"Right," Ren says, coming back to himself. He begins to strip, tossing his robes haphazardly across the floor—Hux scowls—until he's down to his trousers. These, he peels down his thighs leisurely, looking up at Hux from under his lashes, like he thrills at being seen. Like he feels Hux's eyes on him, burning.

"Should I be impressed?" Hux says, even as he relishes the sight of Ren laid bare for him.

His gaze follows the strong curves of Ren's thighs, up to his narrow waist, through the sloping angles of his chest and shoulders. It's a strong body—clumsy and brutish, to be sure, but strong nevertheless. That body has killed uncountable beings, has pinned Hux against a wall with one hand and laughed as Hux's feet dangled helplessly in the air. That body conducts an energy more powerful than any Hux can imagine.

Ren scrambles onto the bed, reclining against the headboard. He fiddles with the pillows behind him, shoving them to either side so he lies flat on his back.

"What are you doing there?" Hux complains as he removes his clothes. "I thought you had something planned for me."

"I do," Ren says, crooking a finger at him. "Come here."

Hux takes a seat, raking his eyes over the play of muscles under skin as Ren shifts on the bed.

"Can you—" Ren tries. He stops, considers. "Okay. Can you sit on my face?"

" _What_ —" Hux splutters. "Excuse me?" He's never taken Ren for a man of tact, but this—it's beyond brazen. It's depraved.

Ren exhales. "You'll like it. Don't you trust me?"

"Absolutely not," Hux says, even as he rises to his knees on the bed and shuffles over to Ren.

"Down more," Ren says. "Come on." He taps Hux's leg.

Hux lowers himself until he's straddling Ren's face. All he can see of Ren is a mass of untidy hair, swirling black against the white sheets. _Humiliating_ , he thinks. _To accept a position of such submission._

But he knows he's smothering Ren and the thought elicits a kind of vicious satisfaction. Knowing that Ren's mouth and nose and eyes are subsumed into him, knowing that he constitutes Ren's whole galaxy.

"Are you going to suck my cock?" Hux asks, tensing a little when he feels Ren's teeth nipping at his thigh. "All this fuss for something so dull?"

"No," Ren says. "Not that. Put your hands against the wall." His hands close around the back of Hux's knees, holding him in place.

Hux closes his eyes. The wall is cool against his palms. He waits, unsettled by the slow rhythm of Ren breathing against his skin.

"Um, tell me if you don't like it," Ren says from below, muted. His mouth finds the apex of Hux's thighs.

"What—" Hux starts, fear rising in his bones.

Then Ren's mouth slides upwards.

Hux sucks in a breath— _too loud_ —and clamps a hand over his mouth, nearly shaking. Ren's tongue, warm and wet, licks at him. _In_ him.

It's like a planet bursting into flame, going supernova. It's like—nothing he's ever felt before. He'd never asked this of Ren, never done it to Ren. Never tasted that secret part of him.

"Stop," he says, voice ragged. The smooth brush of Ren's lips is unbearable. "Please, stop."

He's never said _please_ to Ren before, either.

Ren pulls off at once. "You don't like it?"

"No, I—damn it." Hux closes his eyes and breathes in deeply— _one, two, three,_ regulating himself—until he's regained some modicum of control. He sits back on Ren's chest. "It was adequate," he says, feeling like he's already conceded too much.

Ren smoothes his hands over the backs of Hux's legs, running his knuckles along Hux's calves. "So?

" _So—_ " Hux grits his teeth. "You're a mind reader. Figure it out." He keeps his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him, bare and sterile. Feels his cock go soft.

"Don't want to read your mind," Ren says, letting his hands stray between Hux's legs. "I want you to tell me."

"I'm sure you know that I've never—never had that before, the voyeur that you are." Hux flinches when Ren skims two fingers over his cock. "Is that why you're doing this? To humiliate me?"

"Fuck, no!" Ren says, plaintive. "Is it that hard to believe I'm doing this _for_ you?"

Hux shrugs. "Yes."

" _Hux."_

"Oh, for—very well, Ren. I asked you to stop because I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if you kept on with it, all right?" The admission feels smaller than it should, somehow.

Ren makes a soft, desirous noise below him. "I want that, Hux. I want that so much. Please."

"But—"

"But what?" Ren says, pouting like the overgrown child he is. "You want me. I want you. We both want this in particular. Simple."

"Don't you understand?" Hux snaps, too loud. Always too loud with Ren. "We shouldn't be having this at all."

"It's just sex," Ren says.

"Is it?" Hux says, unthinking. A mistake. He looks down. Something's changed in Ren's face—something that stirs equal parts terror and delight within Hux.

"Listen," Ren says hastily. "I'm going to do it again. You can stop me if you want." He kisses Hux's thigh, far too gentle. “But I don't think you will."

"Fine," Hux mutters, wetness pricking at the corners of his eyes. He blinks it away. "Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care."

Ren sidles back under Hux, giving Hux's cock a few twists in the process. "Trust me."

_Never_ , Hux wants to say. Instead he lets out a yelp, plucked from him by the sudden heat of Ren's mouth between his legs. Ren's tongue flicks out, catching against his rim. Then his hands climb up his thighs and clutch Hux's ass, spreading him apart.

_You're so small_ , Ren thinks to him. _Fit so well in my hand._

_Fuck off_ , Hux sends back, suppressing a moan when Ren presses the broad flat of his tongue against him.

He no longer feels like the master of himself, or the master of Ren, or the master of anyone at all. That power he'd felt kneeling over Ren, reveling in Ren's surrender—it's gone, now, along with the last vestiges of his dignity.

He wants it back. He wants to relinquish it entirely, forever. He wants Ren to devour him wholly. "More," he says.

Ren's tongue slides all the way in, then, so far Hux can feel the blunt edge of Ren's nose wedged against the crease of his thigh.

"Fuck," Hux moans. "Oh, fuck, Ren, that's filthy."

Ren pulls off him, panting. "Not filthy," he mutters. "It's—good. Hux, you're so good, I can't—"

Hux groans. "Shut _up._ " He grinds down onto Ren's face, hard. "I'm never letting you use your mouth for talking again, understand?" He passes a hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat beading there, and notices his thighs are trembling. The ache of holding himself upright builds like tremors in the earth, fracturing a little more with every lick.

"Let me hold you up," Ren says, replacing his mouth with a thumb. Hux emits another whine, clenching around Ren's finger. "Please, Hux, let me." He licks at Hux again, this time in tandem with his thumb.

Sweat pools at the small of Hux's back. He can't recall ever feeling so exhausted: not in academy drills, not before final exams, not after Starkiller. "No," he says, shaking his head. "It's—too much, I can't, _fuck_." His knees crumple, finally, and he collapses back onto Ren's chest, gasping.

"Hey, it's okay," Ren says, propping himself up on his elbows and gazing at Hux. His hand settles on Hux's cock and he strokes it, light and easy, until Hux's breathing slows. "What if—huh."

Hux finds himself being hoisted off Ren by an ineffable force. Ren spins him around, then drops him without warning onto the sheets.

Hux glares at him. "What have I said about magic tricks in bed?"

"Sorry," Ren says, while failing to look the least bit contrite. "Okay, lie back." He stuffs a pillow behind Hux's head. "Good?"

"Yes," Hux says. "Let's get this over with."

Ren hovers over him, mouthing at the juncture of Hux's neck and shoulder. Then he kisses down the sweep of Hux's chest, pausing to bite gently at Hux's nipple, articulating the curve of Hux's ribs with his tongue. When his mouth reaches Hux's cock, he sits back, then hooks each of Hux's legs over his shoulders in turn.

Hux can scarcely imagine the obscene tableau he must make—legs thrown open wide, every part of him uncovered. His pulse thrums faster. When he meets Ren's eyes, he sees the same hunger there, the same yearning.

Ren's thumb rubs at the fine bones of Hux's ankle. "Do you trust me?"

Hux nods, heart pounding. He turns his head away—he can't bear to look. _I'm in your hands now_ , he thinks.

Ren bends his head, lays his tongue flat against Hux's rim, leaves it there for an eternity while Hux writhes. Then he curls his tongue and travels a slow circle with it, dipping into Hux briefly with the tip.

Ren's tongue is soft. Too soft. It puts Hux in mind of the little stray felinx he'd played with as a boy—its pink, silken tongue, how hungrily it had lapped at the cream he'd set out for it.

Ren is his own sort of stray, Hux supposes—a wild creature who slips in and out at all hours, biting Hux's hand just as soon as he's finished feeding from it. Hux hadn't noticed when Ren's things began turning up in his rooms. Small things, really—just a shirt here, a comm there—but an intrusion all the same, a bleeding of one discrete space into another. Hux hasn't yet put a stop to it.

That little felinx never found a home, he remembers.

Ren slides his tongue inside again, pushing deeper than before, and all at once Hux feels himself near the end. He emits a shameful noise that makes Ren laugh—it resounds through Hux like a clap of thunder—and bucks up into Ren's mouth.

He grabs for Ren's hair blindly, cups his hand around the back of Ren's head, and shoves him down; Ren stifles a gasp and, in turn, redoubles the flicks of his tongue.

Hux's cock aches. He's wet down there; he can feel it. "Touch me, you utter bastard," he moans.

Ren pulls back and looks up at him, smirking. "Mm. No."

"I _order_ you to—"

"I'm making you come from this," Ren says, serene in spite of his red, bitten mouth and tangled hair. He bites the yielding inside of Hux's thigh, then presses his mouth against the mark. "Only this. Nothing else."

"Fuck you," Hux says, tangling a hand in Ren's hair when Ren's mouth slides lower again. "Fuck you, fuck you, _fuck you—"_

"Next time," Ren murmurs.

Hux hardly makes a sound when Ren's tongue slides into him again, slick and wet. His hands fall from Ren's hair to the bed; his head lolls to the side; his chest heaves. _I'm so close_ , he thinks, _I can't—please—_

Ren's thoughts, projected without warning, are louder than his own. The flood of them is strong, irrepressible. _It's safe_ , _you're okay_ , _want to hear you_ , _doesn't make you weak_ , _scream for me say my name._

"Oh—Ren," Hux says, unbidden.

_Again_ , Ren thinks. _Be loud for me._

Hux scrubs his hands over his face. " _Ren_ ," he wails.

His heels dig into Ren's back. Ren moans at the pressure; it resonates everywhere and Hux gasps. He pushes his heels against Ren again, then, calves flexing. The whole of his body feels tethered by a string held in Ren's fist, from the soles of his feet up to his ears. Ren need only tug it once and he'll come unraveled completely. _Yes, that's right_ , he thinks. _Need to come, I need—_

His hand finds Ren's where it rests over his ribs. He covers Ren's huge hand with his own, anchored by the coarse knobs of Ren's knuckles under his palm. Ren turns their joined hands over and laces their fingers together, then sucks hard at the thin skin encasing his tongue.

The force of it—Ren's hand, the pull of his mouth—hits Hux like a blow to the chest. His back arches—he sucks in a huge, shuddering breath—and he bends in midair for a moment, squeezing Ren's fingers. Ren's tongue slows to a halt.

_I'm coming, you idiot, keep going_ , Hux wants to say, but instead he screams something resembling Ren's name—so loud, loud enough to wake the entire ship, louder than he's ever been before—and comes all over himself in thick spurts. He slumps back into the pillows and closes his eyes, still clutching Ren's hand, trying to remember how to breathe.

When he opens his eyes a minute later, Ren is bending over him, hands fluttering below his waist.

"Did you finish?" Hux rasps.

Ren shakes his head, groans. "I need to, _fuck_ , that was—can I come on you?"

Hux sighs. "If you must." Usually he objects to such an unseemly display, but he's too tired to bother.

Ren leans down, kisses him briefly, then straddles Hux's waist. He moans, shameless, as he strokes his cock, closes his other hand gently around Hux's throat.

"Thinking about eating your ass right now," he says. He releases Hux's throat and places his palm flat on Hux's chest, thumbing at Hux's nipples.

"Don't be crass," Hux says. "And, anyway, I've already come.”

"It was— _oh_ —good, though. Wasn't it?" Ren bites his lip, hand moving faster over his cock. "When I put my tongue in you. You were so loud, Hux. So loud."

Hux's face goes hot. He knows red is blooming there, all over his cheeks and nose. "Will you shut _up_?" he says.

"Only if you—" Ren says, breathless, nodding towards Hux's hand.

Hux rolls his eyes. "You're incorrigible." He bats at Ren's hands, then wraps his own around Ren's cock, working it in careful, even strokes. It's dripping; Hux draws slickness down the length of Ren's cock, keeping his hand loose.

Ren makes a long, lurid noise of satisfaction. "Yeah, just like that," he murmurs. "Can't wait till I can taste you again. Gonna make you want it every day, forever."

"I'm going to get you off as quickly as possible so you stop talking," Hux says, tightening his grip. He knows his ears are flushed bright red now, too, and his cock—gone soft long ago—stirs anew. His hand glides over Ren's cock, hastening its rhythm.

"Faster," Ren pleads.

Hux leans forward, flicks his tongue over the very tip of Ren's cock.

Ren gasps. "Hux, _baby_ —please—"

Hux falls back, replacing his hand, working Ren's cock hard and fast as Ren squirms above him. He shivers when Ren throws his head back and comes, finally, in thick streaks of white painting Hux's chest. Then he collapses onto Hux, smearing his come across their skin.

"Get _off_ , you oaf," Hux protests. "You're heavy. And you're making a mess."

"Okay," Ren says, pressing his face into Hux's neck. "Later."

Hux rests a hesitant hand against Ren's back, brushing a finger slowly down the wide expanse of it when Ren sighs.

"I liked that," Ren says, apropos of nothing. "Making you loud for me."

Hux itches for a cigarette, something to quell the restlessness in his limbs. "Don't push your luck, Ren."

"Did you like it?" Ren rolls over, fixes his eyes on Hux's face.

Hux holds his gaze. "It was tolerable," he says, meaning _you took me apart and somehow I didn't mind_.

"Can I do it again sometime?"

"We'll see," Hux replies. Then he's seized by a wild impulse, kindled by the vision of Ren sprawled out on his bed, whimpering, soaked with sweat. "Is that something you would—" He runs a hand through his hair. "I could do it to you, I suppose, if you'd like."

"Oh," Ren says. "Yeah, I mean—I would. If you wanted to."

Hux reaches for his datapad on the bedside table. "That's settled, then." He begins flicking through new messages, archiving old ones.

Next to him, Ren fidgets with the sheet. "You don't have to let me do it again, though. If it wasn't really good for you. I could sense that you were—"

"Ren," Hux says, putting his datapad down. "It's quite all right." _I trust you_ , he thinks, not daring to voice it aloud, expecting Ren to hear it anyway. When Ren's breath catches and he pins Hux to the bed, kissing his cheek and nose and mouth, all over, Hux knows he has.


End file.
